The purpose of this research is to study the neuropsychopharmacology of a new drug of abuse called phencyclidine, PCP, hog, angel dust, crystal THC or animal tranquilizer. This drug and its related derivatives including cyclohexamine (PCE), 1-(1-2-thienylcyclohexyl) piperidine (TCP), 1-(1-phenylcyclohexyl) pyrrolidine (PHP), 1-piperidinocyclohexane carbonitrile (PCC), and ketamine will be studied in animals to learn more about their pharmacology. This may lead to the development of new treatment models for their overdosage in man. Various endpoints of phencyclidine effects in animals will be used to correlated blood, cerebrospinal fluid, urine and tissue levels of this compound, its metabolites and related congeners. The endpoints will include rat locomotor activity, stereotypy, body temperature and drug discrimination. In addition, duration of coma and emergence phenomena in monkeys, and electroencephalographic activity in monkeys will be measured. Acidification of urinary pH will be studied in order to quantitate this method of facilitating phencyclidine excretion in animals. This will provide a better pharmacological rationale for treating patients with phencyclidine intoxication. This proposal is especially urgent to carry out for as yet there is no specific treatment available for phencyclidine overdosage in man.